


Jealousy

by Choochoo28



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Jealous Chandler, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choochoo28/pseuds/Choochoo28
Summary: Written in response to a prompt on Tumblr by shadowswilltakeus‘I need to read a jealous Chandler fic. Some cute guy starts hanging around Kent - or maybe it’s an ex of Kent’s - and Joe does not like it at all…’





	Jealousy

Things had been rather… boring at the station lately. Not that boring was bad, it was just that there hadn’t been any serial killers or strange murders. Just the usual burglaries gone wrong or a case of mistaken identity. Since things had been so quiet, most days the team went home at a normal hour and very rarely stayed to do overtime. This meant that the team was in good health and good spirits. Well that’s what it looked like. After the case they had been working on when Kent and Mansell had their fight, there was still a little bit of tension between them but they had pretty much worked through it. However, Kent seemed to be quieter than usual and he didn’t go to the pub with the others as often. The team were concerned but they just put it down to Mansell still dating his sister.

  
~~

  
As Joe had gotten into work a little later than he normally would since a bunch of road works had seemed to pop up overnight. Finally parking his car, he noticed that Kent’s orange scooter was nowhere in sight, he wondered if Kent was also delayed by the road works. To his surprise when Chandler entered the squad room, Kent was sitting at his desk already working.

  
“It’s not like you to be late.” Miles commented as he saw Chandler enter the room.

  
“Roadworks.” Was Chandler’s simple explanation. Nodding in agreement Miles turned back to his computer and went to work. The rest of the team had only looked up at his arrival, said their good mornings and continued on with their jobs. At the moment they were all doing paper work, which however boring is still needed.  
After a long day of writing out forms it was finally time to head home. As everyone started tiding their stuff away a figure appeared at the door. They knocked, grabbing the attention of the team, and opened the door.

  
“Hello. I’m looking for- Emerson!” The guy cut himself off and strolled into the room and approached Kent’s desk with a big smile on his face. Emerson looked surprised but happy to see the man. The man was taller than Kent and his clothes did a good job of showing that he was well built.

  
“Justin! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait outside.” Emerson questioned.

  
“I know but I wanted to see where you work.” The man, Justin, replied.

  
“You’re not supposed to be in here. How did you even get in this far?” Kent asked, clearly uncomfortable as everyone was watching or listening in to their conversation.

  
“I said that you wanted to see me.” Kent sighed.

  
“Well you have seen it now so don’t do it again.” Kent said, annoyance clear on his face. Emerson made a quick glace at Chandler’s office to see the man watching them. “Come on we’re leaving.” He said as he grabbed his coat, bag and reached for Justin’s arm.

  
“Wait a minute!” Justin protested. “You have to introduce me to your colleagues Em!” He said happily as he swung his arm around Kent’s neck, which Chandler glared at from inside his office.

  
“Ok fine.” Emerson huffed out. As Kent went around introducing everyone, Justin shook their hands, his smile never leaving his lips.

  
“And this is Detective Inspector Joe Chandler.” Kent introduced his boss last. Chandler had moved out of his office and into the squad room. When Chandler and Justin shook hands, Chandler made sure that his grip was firm but not too tight, just strong enough to let this Justin fellow know that he was stronger than he looks. Even though if they got into a real fight Justin would probably win since he clearly worked out often. But Chandler hoped that it would make the guy slightly wary of him.

  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Chandler said with a blank face, which made the smile on Justin’s face falter for a few seconds.

  
“It’s nice to finally put a face to the name. He’s told me about you.” Justin’s face turned serious.

  
“Alright, that’s enough Justin. Let’s go.” Kent interrupted before Chandler could put together a response. Grabbing Justin’s arm, Emerson started pulling him towards the door. “I’m really sorry about him. I’ll see you all tomorrow, bye.” And with that they were gone before anyone could say anything, Chandler left frowning at the door.

  
“Do you think they’re…?” Riley started but let the question remain unfinished, they were clearly all thinking the same thing.

  
“Damn. How’d he manage to pull a guy like that? I mean, I’m not, but I have eyes.” Said Mansell.

  
“It’s good that he’s finally got someone though.” Miles says.

  
“That’s enough.” Chandler finally spoke. “Kent didn’t introduce him as his boyfriend or partner so we shouldn’t speculate. If he’s not ready to tell us then leave him be.” And with that the rest of the team went quiet before changing the topic. Although on the outside Chandler looked unfazed by the intrusion of Justin, on the inside it felt like his stomach was churning and he felt slightly ill. Thinking of Emerson looking at that guy with his bright warm smile and holding his hand and kissing him made Joe want to keep Emerson as far away from Justin as possible. Joe was somewhat confused by his feelings and decided to ignore them.

  
However, over the next couple of weeks Justin would drop Kent off at work and pick him up, Riley had even invited him to join them for drinks, and so the feeling in Chandler’s stomach didn’t go away and he was forced to figure out what it meant.

  
During the last couple of weeks Chandler has realised that he only gets this feeling when Justin is around or when he is thinking of Kent with Justin. But Joe has no reason to not trust Justin. He had done a quick search for him in the system after he had found out a bit more about him and he is clean. Chandler had thought of how Kent was before Justin turned up, how he would clean the others desks because he knew Joe didn’t like it. Or how he would do overtime even if the rest of the team had gone home and it was just Chandler that had stayed. Or how he would sometimes ask Joe if he would like to join them for a drink. Kent didn’t do these things anymore because Justin was always there to pick him up a five. Joe missed spending evenings with Kent, they would hardly talk but it was fine because they were both working but it was nice to have someone there. He had also noticed that Justin seemed very… familiar with Kent. He kept touching him casually, having an arm round his neck, shoulders and waist, he always seemed to stand just a little too close to Kent and Chandler found that he did not like this at all.

  
~~

  
It was one of those rare days where Miles had asked him if he wanted to join them for some drinks down the pub and Chandler had actually said yes. He didn’t feel like going back to his flat just yet. However, Miles had also asked Justin to join them and of course he agreed. Joe was not looking forward to watching Justin be all over Emerson but it would look strange if he suddenly changed his mind, he decided that he would come up with a reason to leave early instead.

  
As they sat at a table that was big enough for the six of them, Justin sat next to Kent and immediately put his arm around Emerson’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Joe, having saw this, frowned down at his drink on the table as that feeling returned full force. Forcing himself to look up and engage in conversation lead him to try and avoid looking at Justin and Kent, even though they were sitting opposite him. When Joe forgot himself and looked, it made him upset and angry. But Chandler held himself together and persevered.  
When Kent excused himself, Mansell asked the question that they had all been wondering ever since Justin showed up.

  
“So, are you and him together then?” Chandler held his breath and tried to brace himself for the reply. Justin smirked, looked at the team and his gaze lingered on Joe as he answered.

  
“What would you say if we were?” Chandler’s mind started racing, trying to figure out what that meant.

  
“I would say congratulations and it’s about time he had someone like that in his life.” Mansell replied.

  
“But you said if we were. So, you’re not together.” Miles said. As it was pointed out by Miles and then confirmed by Justin, Chandler could finally breath. The thought of Emerson being in a relationship with Justin made him feel upset and angry and jealous.

  
Jealousy. That is what he had been feeling. Joe was jealous of Justin. Of how close he was with Kent. Of how he could cheer Emerson up, of how at ease Emerson would be around Justin. But why would he only be jealous of how close Emerson was with Justin? He wasn’t jealous of the rest of how close the rest of the team were with Kent. Maybe it was because Justin was a good-looking guy or maybe it was because they looked like a couple. Joe didn’t want Justin or anyone being in a relationship with Emerson. But why was that?

  
“Sir? Are you alright?” Riley asked, bringing Joe out of his thoughts.

  
“What? Oh yes, I’m fine.” Joe stumbled out his reply.

  
“Are you sure? You don’t look well.”

  
“I think I need some air.” Joe said as he stood up. As he made his way to the front door of the pub he bumped into Kent.

  
“Sorry, excuse me.” He said as he walked past Kent. Emerson looked at him in confusion and then looked back to their table.

  
“What happened?” Kent asked.

  
“I think you should go after him.” Justin prompted.  
~~  
Once Chandler made it outside, he stood and took some deep breaths to calm himself and to help clear his head. The realisation that liked Emerson more than as a colleague or a friend had left him reeling, he didn’t hear the rest of the conversation after it had been confirmed that Emerson and Justin actually were not a couple.  
Chandler didn’t know what to do. He had never been in a situation where he had liked one of his team before. He knew that Kent had had some feelings for him a while ago but lately it seemed as if he had moved on and that crushed him. Knowing that Kent had held feelings for him and he couldn’t see it and didn’t feel that way and now, realising that he might be too late and never have a chance to know what it would be like. Not that they could actually have a relationship anyway because Joe was Kent’s superior, not unless one of them transferred to a different unit or station and Joe didn’t want to break up their team. It wouldn’t feel right without Kent. Joe could only image how Kent must have felt for the past year or so. Working with the man you love and him not even looking at you that way.

  
While Chandler was sorting things out in his head, he had closed his eyes as he lent against the wall of the pub. Upon opening his eyes, he found Kent standing in front of him.

  
“Kent. What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be inside?” Chandler questioned.

  
“I came to see if you were alright.” Emerson said with concern covering his face.

  
“I… I think so I just…” Joe wasn’t really sure what he should say. Chandler not being able to form a complete sentence made Kent even more worried.

  
“Is it Justin? Did he say something?” Emerson asked and Joe was silent for a minute as he tried to figure out what was the best thing to say, but he couldn’t, so he decided to just say it.

  
“Are you and Justin really not a couple?” Leaving Kent stunned for a moment.

  
“No, we are not a couple. We never have been, he’s just a friend.”

  
“Ok. That’s good.” Chandler paused for a moment. “Are you in a… I mean I’m assuming your… Would you like to go out with me? … As in... On a date… With me?” Chandler finally asked, his heart going a mile a minute and hoping that he hadn’t just ruined a good friendship. Kent who was completely still, just stared at him, wide eyed and mouth slightly parted.

  
“I would love to, Sir.” Smiles spread across both of their faces. Chandler released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

  
“Great. And call me Joe.”

**Author's Note:**

> When your over half way through writing this and you realise you probably subconsciously called your OC Justin because you are now slightly obsessing over Luther and ship Luther with Justin Ripley... But both Justin's are great because this OC Justin is trying to cheer up Kent while also trying to see if he can make Chandler jealous.. Which clearly he did :)


End file.
